kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Blazing Gem
The Blazing Gem is a premium Magic Tower in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, and costs $4.99. It focuses an intense laser beam onto an enemy that deals more damage the longer it's locked on a single enemy. Description Fueled by the dark magic of Vez'nan's acolytes, The Obelisk's power increases the longer it locks onto a target, able to roast the toughest of enemies in a few seconds. For every 1.25 seconds spent locked onto an enemy, the Blazing Gem's damage increases, to 2x the listed value and then 3x (4x with Gem of Amplification). There‘s no limit to the damage this tower can do. Unlike other towers, the Blazing Gem does not automatically the enemy within range that is nearest to the exist; instead, it targets the enemy that is furthest from the exit, and will only switch targets when the current one dies or moves out of range. It has a 1.5 second cooldown between lockdown. The time it takes for changing targets varies from 0.5 to 1.5 seconds. This tower functions similarly to the Wild Magus from Origins as it is a magic tower that increases damage the longer it holds onto an enemy, and with both Destructo-Ray and Unstable Power it also gains a similar functionality to Eldritch Doom by killing an enemy and damaging those around it. However, it is much worse against hordes of weaker enemies. The Destructo-Ray is also similar to the Arcane Wizard's Death Ray, with its ability to instant kill any units, leaving behind nothing but black dust. Stats Abilities Gem of Amplification "Just a little more POWER" Allows the Blazing Gem to reach a 4th level of charge, multiplying the listed damage by 4. Signified by the beam turning purple. Destructo-Ray "Begone!" Beams up a ray that instantly kills an enemy. Unstable Power "This will blow your mind" Every enemy killed by the Blazing Gem explodes, dealing magic damage in a small area (Damage Area: 100). Strategy The Blazing Gem is excellent at killing high HP or high physical defense enemies. Gem of Amplification makes it even easier to take down tanks and bosses, and Destructo-Ray is good at getting rid of tanky threats in a snap of a finger. Despite the Blazing Gem being an amazing tank killer, it has a couple major flaws. One flaw is the fact the tower doesn‘t have good range, making it easy for tanks to get away. However, this problem is solved by using barrack towers like Dark Knights or Orcs. Also, the Blazing Gem has awful crowd control, as it targets the enemy furthest from the exit and deals initially weak damage. Unstable Power isn’t useful against higher health units later on, so artillery should be used instead to provide crowd control. However, Unstable Power is good at weakening enemies, making it easy for Shadow Archers or Elite Harassers to finish them. Range BGem_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * RUNES OF POWER (2 souls) **All mage towers have a slight chance of dealing double damage on each attack. (10% chance of double damage) * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Quotes *''"A glimmer and you're toast"'' *''"Ohhhmmmm!"'' *''"Behold our precious"'' Tier 4: *''"No man should have this power." (when built)'' *''"How much power is too much?" (Gem of Amplification)'' *''"Another one bites the blast." (Destructo-Ray)'' *''"Volatile." (Unstable Power)'' Trivia * The Blazing Gem and the acolytes are similar to the Sunray Tower from Kingdom Rush Flash version. * The Blazing Gem is a reference to the tainted Tear of Elynie formerly used by Vez'nan in the first game. * 'Another one bites the blast." ** From the song "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen. * "Ohhhmmmm!" ** Essentially a popular yoga mantra. * "Behold our precious." ** Presumably inspired by "my precious" spoken often by Gollum in Lord of the Rings. Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Premium Towers Category:Magic Towers